Heart Says
by Althaea11
Summary: Maura writes something for Jane. Jane finds out. Prose and Poetry. One Shot.


**Author Notes:** __ _Just a little something to bring about a smile._

 _Psst… I am back. :)_

 __._._._._._.__

"Mauraaaaaaaaaa", Jane drew the syllables like a little kid in wonder. She had been shuffling through Maura's drawers to find something when suddenly she found her eyes wander through the familiar beautiful curves of her best friend's handwriting. It was hard to not look and read it over at least once, but the moment Jane found the words fall into place, her wonder only grew as a fond smile snuggled her lips.

Maura had picked up the familiar tone of something mischievous in Jane's call. Her eyebrows had risen up on its own accord as if wondering what had Jane found this time.

"What is it Jane?" Her voice leapt through the living room as she turned around to find Jane glowing in beautiful, unprecedented awe, a mere piece of paper clutched in her hand. _Oh boy. Please don't be that._

"I didn't know you wrote Maur?" Jane decided to speak after a long broad grin. Maura's eyes instantly sparkled in a shine of its own.

"I write every day Jane." Maura tried to deflect. She already knew what was coming.

"O you know what I mean, don't you?" Jane's eyebrows were in full playful mood. She was an enthusiastic child right now.

Maura held her gaze strong but who was she kidding. This was Jane. She can never keep anything from her. _Not something that was already meant for her._

Maura gave in to the silent smirk of _her_ detective and lifted her hands requesting the paper Jane had been holding.

"Oh No Maur. You are not getting away that easy! Tell me did you write this? When did you write? Its good, you know that?"

Maura shrugged at the questions. "Oh it is really nothing Jane; just something that I had in my mind one night." She gestured Jane to come sit by her side on the couch. Jane was instantly by her side the next moment.

"Won't you tell me?" Jane pouted and her adorable big vibrant orbs took hold of Maura's heart and sent a wave of familiar warmth. There was no way she could have said no to those eyes.

"I can read those to you, would you like that?" Maura decided to do what she could do best.

Jane's smile grew wider and she instantly handed over the paper to Maura.

Maura's eyes wandered over the piece of her own writing, memories of the night coming rushing back to her, her heart swelling a little more and her smile widening a little higher. Her fingers fondly unfurled the crumpled corners and she rested her head back as she began to read.

" _I had a million miles to travel and only the thoughts of you I chose._

 _My mind swirls in motions unclaimed when the haze of your words holds me close..."_

Maura paused to look back up at Jane. She was smiling at her and when Maura raised her eyebrow as if asking a silent permission to continue, wondering if Jane liked it, Jane silently nudged her, her eyes still doing that adorable thing. Maura found her voice echo the words of her heart.

" _If you can see me smile, O if you only do, you would know… all that is, it is because of you._

 _The rhythms of my heart are no longer mine and when they do come home restless in moments few_

 _They look for a company close to their own._

 _If only I could, I would make it all known._

 _I wish for days and I wish for nights_

 _One day we will be sitting under the stars counting the vibrant little lights_

 _Swaying in a music that the breeze chooses to play_

 _Your eyes closed and your hands in mine, you would know the words I almost didn't say."_

Maura's voice had come down to a whisper as she had articulated the last line. She could feel a tingle of warmth spreading through her with the rush the words had brought with them and it was delightfully sweet.

Jane was still smiling when Maura looked up, resonating in the same warmth. All Jane decided to say next, were words more of a statement rather than the question they pretended to be.

"Whom was this for?"

Maura had no idea if Jane knew. Was she transparent with her emotions right now? Her answer had never been clearer, though.

"Whom do you think?"

Jane smiled at that answer, knowing in her heart what she wanted to do next. She stood up and lovingly held up her hand open for Maura. "Come with me?"

Maura puzzled found herself questioning, "Where to?" Her hands however instantly obliged.

Jane beamed, her smile outshining every other brilliance Maura had ever encountered. She took hold of the hands that were now in hers, and softly said, "Under the stars."

 _ **Dedications:**_ _For the strength that are E &M. Hope you love it._


End file.
